


Appropriate use of the Art room

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Forced Orgasm, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nathaniel is a cat boy, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Porn with Feelings, Reverser and Marc are separate people, Sex Magic, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Triple Penetration, have you figured out im fucking with you yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: are you happy with the results guys?
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	Appropriate use of the Art room

“M-Marc please I can’t wait any longer”

Laying on the wooden desk, permanently stained from years of paint, pencil, and all manner of artistic work, the shirt and jacket threw to the side as the redhead was held to the table, his boyfriend leaving a trail of love bites across every inch of his flesh, a broken look on his face as he craves to feel  _ something _ .

Pulling away from the boy’s chest, a mischievous grin spread across Marc’s face, as he leaned into Nathaniel’s ear, “ _ if that’s what you really want darling _ ”, pulling down both his own pants, as well as that of the redhead.

Lifting the boy’s legs over his shoulders, Marc lined his cock up with the boy hole, breathing heavily at the idea of what was to happen next-

“OH DEAR GOD!”

-before the sound of the door to the room slamming open.

“ALIX, ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!”

“WE LEAVE FOR  _ A MINUTE,  _ AND YOU TWO START FUCKING!”

“OK SO ITS  _ EXACTLY  _ WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!

Slamming his head against the table the redhead finally spoke, “Marc can you  _ please  _ move your dick away from my ass, the moods ruined.”

**Author's Note:**

> are you happy with the results guys?


End file.
